I Will Be
by King Of Heart
Summary: Année 2135 - Aux Etats-Unis, le Nord du pays et le Sud du pays sont gouvernés par deux rois. Le Nord domine le Sud (financièrement, technologies, scientifiques ... ) Anastasia Steele, une brillante jeune fille du sud est déterminée à prendre le pouvoir au Nord et ainsi gouverné le pays en unifiant ces deux hémisphères.


Quand je me réveille tout doucement, à cause du bruit de la pluie et des tonnerres, maman est déjà partit. Je scrute discrètement quelques personnes qui se trouvent autour de moi, collées, serrées, entassées, comme une boîte de sardine, en me rappelant qu'il s'agit juste des simples prisonniers, comme moi et ma maman. A ma droite, une jeune petite fille avec les cheveux longs et bouclés lève ses yeux vers moi, ses bras tremblent, ainsi son corps.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je la demande avec une voix murmurée. Je ne sais pas si j'ai choisis le bon moment pour parler mais la petite fille ouvre ses grands yeux verts, angoissée. Elle finit par secouer la tête en évitant mon regard.

« Eh ! » je touche discrètement son visage couvert de boue et d'égratignure «N'es pas peur, je suis comme toi »

Le mot me parait dur à entendre mais je dois tout d'abord la rassurer

« Comment tu t'appel ? »

Après une petite seconde de réflexion, la fille se met à parler avec une voix grave et rauque

« Kate »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Anastasia, Ana si tu préfères »

J'esquisse gentiment un petit sourire

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 13 ans »

Seigneur ! Quelle bande d'enfoirée. A priori, je ne suis pas la seule à être mineure dans ce groupe.

« Et toi ? » la petite fille me demande, perdue dans ses pensées

« J'ai 3 ans plus que toi »

Elle fronce ses sourcils en réfléchissant. Je pense qu'elle ne sait toujours pas compté

« 16 ans » finis-je par répondre

D'où nous venons, le système scolaire n'hésite pas. Ma mère m'avait raconté que depuis la séparation entre les deux hémisphères Sud et Nord, le leader (Le Nord) interdit aux populations du Sud d'exercer aucunes activités en rapport avec la connaissance, les sciences et surtout aux savoirs -faires.

« Comment as-tu fais ? » fait Kate, étonnée que je puisse compter instantanément

Je vérifie autour de moi la présence des militaires mais il y a personne, sauf les ronflements des prisonniers qui deviennent parfois insupportables à la nuit tombée.

« Secret OK ? »

Elle hoche rapidement la tête puis relève son poing

« Secret ! »

Nos mains se touchent. _Je sais que je peux la faire confiance_

« Ma mère m'avait appris à compter quand j'étais petite »

« Mais on ne peut … »

« Bien sûr que tu peux … tant que personnes le sache »

« Tu as de la chance »

« Et toi, ta maman est avec toi ? »

Elle me regarde avec un visage attristé. Merde ! La petite pleure. J'ai compris !

« Oh, je suis désolé » murmure-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me rejoint rapidement avant tomber en sanglot.

« Je veux sortir de là » dit-elle avec une respiration irrégulière

« Moi aussi »

La pauvre. Comment elle a pu survécu jusqu'ici sans sa maman ? En tout cas, je me vois mal sans ma mère à mes côtés. J'esquisse faussement un sourire en la regardant dans les yeux

« Je te promet de te faire sortir de là »

Quel engagement de ma part. Mais en même temps je ne peux pas rester comme ça, les mains croisées devant cette petite fille qui a besoin du réconfort et quelqu'un à ses côtés. Après tout, ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait aider son prochain.

La petite Kate sourit, dévoilant ses dents, jaunâtres et toutes salles

« Elle est où ta maman » me demande-t-elle avec un air innocent

C'est vrai ! Où est ma mère ?

« Quand je me suis réveillé, elle est déjà partit »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gardes arrivent avec une dizaine de femmes qui sont attachées par une chaine en métal. Seigneur, ces femmes sont couverts de bleues sur leurs visages. Dans un coin, je vois ma mère, les cheveux chamboulés, un visage à peine reconnaissable et son nez saigne. Mon cœur se resserre

« Détache la chaîne » dit l'homme, portant un costume rouge bordeaux puis accrochées au niveau de sa poche, 3 grosses médailles. Je pense bien qu'il s'agit le chef de la bande. Tous les prisonniers se réveillent brusquement, les uns contre les autres. Ils sont angoissés

« A vos ordres monsieur » répondit simultanément un jeune militaire, portant une casquette bleue marine.

La chaîne rompue, ma mère se met à paniquer quand ses yeux rencontrent celui du garde, mais elle s'avance malgré tout, vers moi.

« Ma fille » fait-elle en me prenant dans mes bras. Elle me serre tellement fort contre elle que je peux sentir les battements de son cœur

« Où étais-tu maman ? » chuchoté-je quand les gardes quittent la tente avec les ricanements pervers

« C'est une longue histoire. Maintenant dort, je te raconterai tout ça demain matin »

Elle sourit timidement, puis m'entraine avec elle dans une grosse couette en paille. La petite Kate nous regard puis s'endort à son tour.

Mes yeux comment à s'ouvrir quand ma mère me bouscule discrètement.

« Ana, réveille-toi ! » fait-elle, paniquée

_A cette heure-ci ? _

« Maman, il est encore tôt » répondis-je, les yeux à moitié fermés

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici » chuchote-elle dans le noir

Les coups de tonnerres se font de plus en plus forts. Les flashs s'abattent sur notre tente

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maman. Je ne comprends pas »

« Il n'y a pas quoi à comprendre. Suit moi et discrètement »

Elle me relève rapidement puis me passe un gilet tout troué et inondé d'odeur désagréable.

« Viens, on y va »

J'enfile le gilet sans essayé de comprendre la situation, puis je baisse les yeux sur la place où j'ai dormi afin de vérifier si j'aurai oublié quelques choses. J'aperçois au coin de mes yeux, la petite Kate avec une pousse dans sa bouche, elle dort paisiblement. _Non je ne peux pas la laisser ici. Il faut qu'elle vienne avec nous, je lui ai promis._

« Non, maman attends ! »

« Ana ! » murmure-elle

« Je ne peux pas la laisser »

Je regarde ma mère. Celle-ci mord ses lèvres en soufflant légèrement

« Hors de question »

Pour une fois dans ma vie, les ordres de ma mère ne me font plus d'effet. Je dois ramener cette petite fille avec moi

Je la secoue tout doucement puis caresse son visage. _Tellement innocente_

« Kate » dis-je

La petite se réveille quelques secondes après, avec de la salive, collée au coin de sa bouche

« Anastasia » répondit-elle avec une voix cassante

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici »

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que je raconte. Les gens qui dorment par terres à côté d'elle commencent à secouer fortement. Ma mère pose une main sur mon épaule

« Ana, nous n'avons pas le temps » me prévient-elle, inquiétée

« Lève-toi »

Je la relève d'un seul coup. Kate s'affiche un grand sourire

« Alors on va quitter ici ? »

Je hoche la tête au lieu de répondre en évitant de faire du bruit

« Ecoute moi Kate » Je la prends par le menton « Fait ce qu'on te dit et tout va bien se passer. Promis ? »

Elle hoche la tête, excitée à l'idée de partir d'ici

« Nous sommes prêtes » dis-je à ma mère qui est debout un peu loin, les cheveux attachés à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Allons-y, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre »

Ma mère est la première à franchir la voile blanche, la porte de notre tente. Moi et Kate la suivons.

Il pleut.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais maman ? » dis-je à ma mère, toute trempée par la pluie

« La prochaine à droite » annonce-t-elle tout en marchant rapidement

La petite Kate me prend par la main. Elle est forte mentalement et physiquement pour une petite fille

Au bout d'une heure de marche, Kate commence à être fatigué. La forêt vierge que nous traversons actuellement ne nous aide pas du tout. Seule la luminosité de la lune nous permet d'avancer vers une direction inconnue

« Maman, Kate est fatigué. Nous devons nous reposer quelques minutes »

Ma mère est tellement loin qu'elle faillit louper mes paroles

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-elle en retournant. Malgré qu'elle évite de parler trop forte, sa voix résonne comme un écho.

« Elle est fatigué » dis-je en la montrant Kate, le visage toute pâle et mouillée. Elle grimace.

« Anastasia, ne fait pas attention à moi. Allons-y, nous devons partir au plus vite » répondit celle-ci.

Je touche son front puis la prend contre moi.

« Tu es tellement courageuse »

Elle me donne envie de pleurer.

« Allez viens » fait ma maman de loin.

Nous continuons à marcher, encore des heures et des heures, Kate est au bout. Ses pieds nus saignent. Quand je me retourne pour vérifier si tout vas bien. Kate mords ses lèvres tout en forçant sur ses pas. Elle pourrait tomber et mourir sur place si ça continue

« Maman, je n'en peux plus » mentis-je

Elle se retourne à son tour avant de secouer la tête

« 3 minutes pas plus » me prévient-elle avant de disparaitre sous un arbre géante alors que j'accompagne Kate, reposé sous une autre.

« Tu veux que je te porte ? » la proposé-je en caressant son visage enfantin

Elle esquisse timidement un sourire

« Anastasia, tu es aussi fatigué que moi. Nous n'avançons pas plus vite … »

Son humeur est contagieuse, je souris à mon tour.

« Où allons-nous ? » me demande-elle

_Même moi, je ne sais pas plus qu'elle_

« Tu verras, c'est une surprise » forcé-je à lui mentir, pour ne pas lui faire peur

« J'ai peur »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Que nous restons ici pour toujours »

« Ne dit pas ça. Nous serons sur la route demain matin »

Mon cœur se resserre à chaque mensonge. J'ai encore une lueur d'espoir malgré tout

« Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? »

Elle remonte son regard vers le mien avant de hocher gentiment la tête

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas chanter » fais-je en rigolant

« Arrête de mentir Anastasia, je t'ai entendu chanter dans ton sommeil »

_Merde, je chante quand je dors ? Ma mère ne m'a jamais fait la remarque _

« Vraiment ? » Je lève mes sourcils

Elle encore une fois la tête

« Bon d'accord »

Alors que la pluie s'abatte toujours aussi forte. Ma voix résonne tout doucement à travers la forêt. Je commence les premières notes avant de me laisser porter par les paroles de la chanson

« Party girls don't get hurt

Can't feel anything, when will I learn

I push it down, push it down

I'm the one "for a good time call"

Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell

I feel the love, feel the love […] »

En terminant la dernière note, une larme coule sur ma joue. Ca me rappel de mon enfance dans un petit village, habité seulement par quelques habitants et des loups sauvages.

« C'était géniale Anastasia » dit-Kate en souriant.

« Merci » répondis-je avant d'apercevoir la réaction de ma mère. Malgré qu'il fasse sombre, je peux voir discrètement son sourire d'où je suis.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de souffler. Les bruits de pas s'approchent, les chuchotements se mettent à résonner de loin. Merde, ils nous ont trouvés.

« Seigneur, Ana. Cours » crie ma mère avant de se relever en courant

Je prends rapidement Kate par la main puis nous suivons ma mère, en direction le Sud. Je cours, Kate court et ma mère est devant, nous guidant à travers la forêt. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est aussi douée en orientation. D'après tout, elle ne partage rarement ses histoires et vécues avec moi.

« Ana » crie Kate

Je m'arrête puis me retourne. Kate est par terres, les bras autours de son cheville. Oh non ce n'est pas le moment

« Maman » préviens-je avant de venir à la secousse de Kate.

Elle s'affiche une grimace meurtrière mais parvient à rester calme

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Je crois ma cheville est …» répondit-elle. Elle est souffrante

Je ferme les yeux, désespéré par la situation. Les voix sont toujours là, elles sont tout juste à quelques mètres. Plus de temps à réfléchir. Je la prends sur mon dos. La vache qu'elle est lourde.

« Accroche-toi bien à moi »

« Ana, tu veux que je la portes ? » me propose ma mère, toute angoissée

Je secoue la tête avant de baisser mes yeux en avançant. Mentalement je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à avancer dans cette situation. Mais je dois le faire, pour nos survies.

Alors que ma mère dégage le chemin, elle s'arrête brusquement sur ses pas. Je fronce les sourcils avant de faire descendre Kate de mon dos

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ils arrivent »

Je suis confuse

« Ils nous encerclent »

Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent de plus en plus.

« Il y a un autre plan ? »

Je demande en soufflant fortement. Maman secoue la tête, rien qu'en regardant sa réaction, je sais qu'il ne nous reste aucune chance

« Malheureusement non »

Je regarde autour de nous, les centaines de rayons lumineux ne sont plus très loin

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Venez »

Elle nous emmène sous un arbre, la taille de celle-ci est tellement grande qu'on pourrait dire qu'il s'agit un arbre de chêne. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre le plan de ma mère, celle-ci me prends dans ses bras.

« Ana ma chérie, promet moi de continuer le chemin vers le Nord, quelqu'un t'attends là-bas »

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front. Ses larmes coulent à flot, _oh non, elle va m'abandonner ici !_

« Hors de question » dis-je en secouant la tête

« Je t'aime ma petite fille »

Ma vision devient floue, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes

« Prend soin de cette petite fille »

Elle parle de Kate, qui nous regarde avec ses yeux pétillants

« Maintenant allongez-vous » m'ordonne-t-elle

Je refuse mais elle est déterminée à me sauver

« Ana, écoute-moi. Je te rejoindrai demain matin. Je te promets »

Je me laisse tomber par terre, allongeant au coin de l'arbre de chêne, Kate est juste à mes côtés, serrée contre moi

Maman déchire la manche de son t-shirt. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut faire avec

« Ferme tes yeux Ana »

J'obéis. Elle passe le tissu sur mes yeux, me laissant ainsi dans le noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma main flirte le même tissu sur les yeux de Kate.

« Maman » murmure-je

Elle caresse tout doucement mon visage puis prend ma main dans la tienne

« Plus un bruit. Promis ? » dit-elle avec une voix cassante

Je hoche gentiment la tête avant de mettre ma main sur la bouche de Kate

Maman me pose un dernier baiser puis reparte vers une destination inconnue. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que … ma conscience me plane le doute mais je me force de ne pas penser à cette idée tellement absurde et atroce. _Maman va revenir_, je répète en boucle cette phrase dans ma petite tête. Les voix chuchotent de loin, les cris se font de plus en plus forts, les hurlements ne s'arrêtent pas. Ma mâchoire se crispe à chaque hurlement, mes larmes coulent de plus en plus forts. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Quittant cette place et mourir dans la minute qui suive ou rester ici et repartir demain matin avec la petite Kate vers le nord, comme maman m'avait dit ? Le choix n'est pas très difficile à prendre. Le ciel est rageur, la pluie tombe comme une grosse cascade que je voyais souvent à travers les émissions à la télévision, diminuant au passage les bruits barbares qui deviennent de plus en plus insupportables.

Les heures passent et plus aucun bruit. Le lendemain matin, Kate et moi partons pour le Nord et maman n'est jamais revenue.


End file.
